


Dark

by infinitycats



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabbles, Ficlet, Jim woke up early for no reason, M/M, Sleepy!Spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3878572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitycats/pseuds/infinitycats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's breakfast and Spock and Jim are not accountable for anything prior to their shifts (except they are).</p><p>Less than 1k words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction to a friend and usually its not something long or I move on!  
> (There could be a published wizard spirk AU if I was persistent). 
> 
>  
> 
> Non-Beta'd too. (I neglected studying for apush and sleeping so I wrote this late at night, sorry for any errors!)

He watched the sudden flutter of the eyes, soft murmurs between two people and the intimacy that comes with what you earn. His ankles were crossed, the polished shine of the boots bright like the metallic floors. It was the way he crossed his legs that always gave him away in the most subtle of ways.

Bones had long since departed but no one had been truly paying attention. His hands were kept on his lap, nicely placed apart from one another and well resting on one lap each. The bowl set in front of him had been oatmeal, simple with cinnamon and dehydrated fruits on top, had long been forgotten leaving it cold and distasteful.

The oatmeal was just a placeholder, he had no where to be for a while.

No one made a move towards him or the table he occupied. Where other people were crammed, he sat tall and bored. His eyes skimmed from the flirting couple almost ahead of his and instead took a turn to see what other people had been doing.

Eating, talking, what had he been expecting? He was a social animal himself, wished so delicately for someone to take care of his mind and occupy the sole attention he wanted them to harbor.

It was the simple soft creak of someone sitting next to him that he turned slowly.

Bones had long since departed but no one had been paying attention. Until someone was looking for a seat.

He head turned over to his side to smell the simple and cinnamon smell of warm and fresh oatmeal. Like the one he had forgotten to finish and sat at his stomach, barely filling him. It was placed in front of him like an expensive present that they so wished to not drop. He stared at it for a pregnant moment before pondering over to the other meal next to him. It was purple, dark little specks like a berry smoothie and the dirty stain of syrup. His gaze followed the hands that cut a piece out and drank in the view of strong lean hands, the kind that hold you just right. He followed his gaze up, blue shirt and a lean figure with a prominent nose and sensual lips.

Spock was not the type to drink coffee and there sat a cup. Jim didn't think it was and took a sip, Spock making no motion for it until it sat back on the table. The seconds turned into minutes and Spock had finished at least one pancake, stealing the coffee and taking a drink. 

Jim had never seen Spock ruffled and tired like this morning, and taking in the copper caffeinated drink that warmed his body all over. He closed his eyes, uncharacteristically Human of him and looked extremely thankful for how Jim took his coffee (6 sugars and 4 cream or sometimes, just black but today was a sugar kind of day). 

After his crisp sip, he took another and so took it with gusto that left the small droplet of coffee in the corner of his mouth, left there by his lack of awareness he soon hoped to have. He stared down at his pancakes like he had wondered if he truly hit the right button the replicator when Jim had shifted and Spock turned to his captain.

It was so subtle, the shifting his body against Spock's and his lips on the corner of Spock's mouth, the flicker of Jim's tongue that drank the droplet in like honey to a bear. Spock shifted in turn, allowing the soft lips to press against Vulcan skin.

Spock's breathing hitched and it was now Jim's turn to look a bit frantic. Spock's eyes had turned from it's usual milk chocolate brown to a dark chocolate laced with lust and passion. What had awaken for Spock had not been what Jim wanted to awaken in public but he'll take what he could get. Jim licked his lips in return, the sudden challenge it countered Spock and Spock peered down at the blonde man who wanted to be taken right here and then.

Jim was going to get court marshaled for giving the best damn example of two men in their prime. 

Spock swooped down, almost kissing Jim who had forgotten how to breathe and took his hand to occupy the perfect angle of Jim's neck and took a hold, the strength evident in the harshness of the hold. Jim was sure that when Spock had reached his face so closely, lips apart and tongue already at the bottom lip, that he was ready.

Except the little chirp of their communicators went off like a bug instead of the softness of a bird like it usually does and made Spock swear in Vulcan. Jim had almost kissed Spock silly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos are welcomed and comments too. 
> 
> (Edit: 5/31/15; I just realized this could be like a multi-chapter fic and not just like less than 1k but *nervous laughter* I'm not /that/ self confident. We will see tho so bookmark?? Thanks again!!!)
> 
> I take requests sometimes!  
> twitter: @vulcanslut  
> tumblr: vulcanslut.tumblr.com


End file.
